characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad is the main protagonist of Assassin's Creed, having appeared in multiple other games within the series. He is referred to as possibly the most legendary Assassin since he recovered the Apple of Eden and started a revolution within the Assassin technological advancements and assassination techniques. Background In the year 1050, a secret organization of stealthy killers was formed in the Middle East. It expanded from Persia to establish castles in various other places, including a very notable one by the name of Masyaf. The warriors' presence attracted the Saracens as well as the Crusaders that were at the time invading the Middle East with the intention of converting the Muslims during their Third Crusade. The organization was a key factor in the Crusade, exerting much political influence through killing highly influential targets from both sides. Their name? The Hashashin, or, as they were also known, the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad was born to two Assassin parents: Maud, a Christian woman, and Umar, a Muslim man. His mother, however, died at birth and his father was executed for assassinating a Saracen nobleman when he was 11 years old. He was prevented from seeing his father's death by Ahmad Sofian, who apologized for revealing Umar's name to the Saracen and proceeded to commit suicide with a dagger. Altaïr shared the news with Al Mualim, the current Mentor of the Hashashin, who told him to keep quiet about the incident without telling it to Ahmad's own son, Abbas. The two have grown up together as Assassin rookies and became good friends. Soon, however, as Abbas continued to grief over his father's death, Altaïr explained to the friend about what happened. Abbas was silent as he fell asleep and didn't say a word until the next day. It was then when he asked their combat instructor if they could fight with real swords instead of wooden ones. As the instructor agreed, Abbas revealed his hatred for Altaïr, believing that he lied about his father's death, and attacked in in a blind rage. The skirmish was stopped by other Assassins and villagers, with it ending as Abbas held his knife at Altaïr's throat. Al Mualim decided to lock the two in confinement for a month until allowing them to resume their training. Abbas was forced to spend an additional year as a Novice while Altaïr was promoted to the Assassin rank as he finished training. Proving a great asset to the cause, Al Mualim granted Altaïr the rank of Master Assassin at age 25 and he became the youngest person to achieve that rank that early in their lives. Powers & Abilities *'Eagle Vision: '''A sixth sense possessed by all humans due to them being descendants of the First Civilization. However, only a select few have learned to harness it. The Vision allows the people to understand the intentions of those around them by having them glow in specific colors. **'White: Information. **'Gold: '''Target. **'Red: 'Hostiles. **'Blue: 'Allies. *'Master Swordsman: *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' *'Skilled Horse Rider:' *'Stealth and Espionage Expert:' *'Parkour Expert:' *'Master Pickpocket:' *'Skilled Strategist:' *'Highly Skilled Inventor:' Equipment *'Armor of Altaïr': Armor designed and forged by Altaïr himself using the knowledge gained through the Apple of Eden, using which he managed to discover the properties of a new, super-durable metal, which he used to construct the armor. At some point, however, Altaïr destroyed the blueprints to the armor, fearing that it would be too powerful for one to reconstruct it. As it turns out, he made the right choice. At some point after his death, the armor was transported to under Villa Auditore, where it was centuries later found and used by Ezio Auditore. When it was later hung up for later use by Ezio, it was directly hit with a cannon ball - not only was the metal on the armor completely unharmed, but Ezio seemingly recovered the armor later on. According to Altaïr, the armor possesses great strength without prohibiting the wearer's movement and agility in any way. *'Throwing Knives: '''Small daggers stored on Altaïr's belt and shoulder. They are one of the two only ranged options for Altaïr, and the only ones he can use stealthily. They can easily penetrate chainmail with a good throw. *'Hidden Blades: While originally Altaïr only possessed one Hidden Blade, at some point, he built a second one. The Hidden Blade is a trademark of the Assassin Brotherhood, being a mechanism on the user's forearm, which conceals a blade that can extend and contract from under the Assassin's wrist at will. Its main purpose was assassination and stealth, but it can be used in combat as well. The original version lacked protection and was risky to use in an open battle, however. But, soon enough, Altaïr upgraded the blade with a metal plate, allowing the Blade to be used to block incoming attacks. **'Poison Blade: '''A needle within the Hidden Blade, containing poison with a slightly delayed reaction, allowing the Assassin to leave the range of the target before the poison starts working. When injected with it, the victim enters a berserker-like state, attacking anyone nearby before shortly dying to the mixture. **'Hidden Gun: 'An upgrade built into Altaïr's left Hidden Blade with the help of knowledge gained through the Apple of Eden. When a trigger on the Hidden Blade is pressed, the Gun fires a small projectile at incredibly high speeds, penetrating human flesh, muscle and possibly even armor with ease. However, it can only hold one shot at a time. *'Short Blade: 'A weapon used in conjunction with the Throwing Knives. It is a short sword (as the name implies) and is quicker than a normal Sword. *'Sword of Altaïr: This sword was used by Altaïr for most of his journey as he climbed his way back to the rank of Master. After this was replaced by the Syrian Sabre when he regained that rank, he chose to use this sword yet again, making it his personal one for the rest of his life. This weapon, or at least its imitations, centuries later used by such Assassins as Ezio Auditore, Edward Kenway and Shay Cormac. *'Syrian Sabre: '''A sword granted to Assassins with the rank of Master, described as the most powerful weapon the Assassins had during the Third Crusade. *'Apple of Eden: '''One of the many existing Pieces of Eden, which fell into Altaïr's possession after defeating Al Mualim. Using this, he saw schematics and mechanisms from beyond his time, allowing him to create such inventions as the Hidden Gun or Armor of Altaïr. It can be and was used as an offensive weapon, used to create illusions, clones, mind control others or release blasts of damaging energy. Altaïr himself used this to summon ethereal Assassins, who drop from the sky, assassinate any hostiles nearby using their Hidden Blades, and disappear. When it is used offensively, it slowly drains the user's life force. Feats Strength *Can break legs of guards with a kick. *Can climb high towers like it's nothing. Speed *A highly trained Assassin and an expert in freerunning. *Can easily outrun guards and soldiers. Durability *Brushed off being thrown through some wooden planks. *Regularly brushes off huge falls with nothing but hay stacks to break the falls. *Although he lacks durability feats, Altaïr possesses a Synchronization bar instead of a Health Bar, meaning he was never hit save for some very specific circumstances. Skill *Trained to be an Assassin since childhood, becoming a Master Assassin at age 25, the youngest to obtain that rank in his time. *Was considered the best Assassin in Masyaf. *After being de-ranked back to Rookie rank, climbed his way back to Master Assassin. *Assisted in reclaiming Masyaf from Crusader forces, saving Al Mualim and a few other Assassins from being executed without being seen. *Assisted in the defense of Masyaf a second time, this time utilizing a trap that the Assassins built. *Assassinated Tamir, who was described as having control over the largest underground trading network on the planet. *Assassinated Garnier de Naplouse, the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier in Acre. *Assassinated Talal, an influential slave trader and master archer. *Assassinated Abu'l Nuqoud, the Merchant King of Damascus. *Assassinated William of Montferrat, one of King Richard's most trusted men, in his own castle. *Assassinated Majd Addin, the regent of Jerusalem, during an execution. *Assassinated Master Sibrand, the Grand Master of Knights Teutonic. *Assassinated Jubair al Hakim, the Chief Scholar of Damascus. *All the eight above targets were also highly influential members of the Templar Order. *Defeated and killed Robert de Sablé, Grand Master of the Levantine Rite of the Order of Knights Templar. *Defeated and killed Al Mualim, Mentor of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins, while he was in possession of the Apple of Eden. *Assassinated Fredrick the Red, the leader of the knights in Limassol, in his own castle. *Successfully calmed a riot in Kyrenia by cutting down Moloch's fanatics throughout the city. *Defeated Moloch "The Bull", the leader of a group of religious fanatics, in combat after being detected, using a chain to strangle him. *Rescued several members of an anti-Templar Resistance in Kyrenia. *Killed the Dark Oracle, a mysterious and feral woman. *Killed Shalim and Shahar, twins and members of the Templar Order. *Somewhat assisted in the assassination of Genghis Khan. *His old age, however, prevented him from delivering the killing blow himself due to his stealth skills deteriorating. *Alongside his son, Darim, escaped Masyaf, which at the time was under the control of Abbas. *Has killed multiple members of the Assassin Brotherhood on his way out. *After he returned to Masyaf at the age of 82, he retook Masyaf from Abbas's reign with the help of many rebellious Assassins and reclaimed his title as the Mentor. *Using the Apple of Eden, escorted Niccolò and Maffeo Polo from Masyaf as it was sieged by the Mongols. *Once escaped a Templar camp by launching himself with a catapult over the barricades. Weaknesses *No swimming memes. **Contrary to popular belief, Altaïr could swim - the reason for his inability to do so in-game is explained as a glitch in the earlier versions of the Animus. *The Creed and own Morals prevent him from killing innocents. *Armor protects only some of Altaïr's torso. **The super-durable metal is limited to his waist and sides of the chest. *Ordinary human weaknesses. *Reluctant to use the Apple of Eden. Fun Facts *"Altair" is also the name of the brightest star in the Aquila constellation - additionally, the phrase from which the Star's name comes from, "al-nesr al-ṭā’ir", means "the flying Eagle". The word "al-ṭā’ir" itself simply means "bird", "flying" or "the flying one". Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Humans Category:Poison Users Category:Ubisoft